My Revenge Part 2
by Cooliraxo
Summary: Aku akan menemukanmu, aku akan membunuhmu. kau! si pembunuh orang tua ku


Title: My Revenge Part 2

Author: IranaVX ( Iradddss)

Genre: Action | Romance

Length: Twoshoot

Rating: G

Cast: Oh Sehun | Lim Hyerim (OC)

Support Cast: Wu Yuen (OC) | Byun Baekhyun | Kwon Yuri | Lim Eunjung (OC) | Jessica Jung | Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer: Semua Cast milik tuhan YME jadi Author hanya sekedar meminjam saja. Cerita di ff ini murni dari pemikiran Author, jika ada kesamaan cerita di ff yang lainnya. Author tidak tahu karena memang ini cerita ciptaan dari Author yang abal-abalan(?)

A/N: Ma'af banget atas keterlambatan post ff ini, karena Author sedang hiatus. Jadi harap di mengerti. Oke ini hanyalah cerita dan mungkin story nya pasaran. Typo banyak bertebaran dimana-mana.

BackSound: Exo-Don't Go | Exo-Heart Attack

Happy Reading

"Ini mengenai OH kyuwoo, pembunuh orang tua mu! Apa kau tak tahu ternyata ia adalah Ayah 'Kandung' dari OH Sehun!. " Ucap Yuen dengan kata yang penuh dengan penekanan.

Hyerim sekarang merasa tercekik. Ia sangat membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas. Bulir-bulir bening kristal sudah membasahi pipi nya. Ia ingin berbicara tapi lidah nya terasa kelu, untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hyerim-ah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm" angguk nya menunduk. Hyerim bingung apa yang ia harus lakukan mengapa ketakutan nya selama ini memang terjadi. Sewaktu ia tahu bahwa siapa pelaku yang membunuh orang tua nya itu adalah Oh Kyuwoo ia membanding-bandingkan dengan Oh Sehun mengapa marga mereka sama?, pikir Hyerim saat itu mungkin ini hanya kebetulan dan pemilik marga 'Oh' itu memang banyak di Korea.

"Hyerim apa kamu..." kata-kata Yuen terpotong karena suara dari luar keburu menyahut, "Eonni ada seseorang yang mencarimu!" Eunjung berteriak dari luar kamar Hyerim.

Hyerim mendongak mendengar suara Eunjung ia melotot pikir nya, siapa yang mencari ia selarut ini, lebih lagi Yuen yang sama-sama melotot dan bingung.

Hyerim dan Yuen bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar untuk melihat siapa yang mencari Hyerim saat ini.

Setelah mereka keluar alangkah terkejut nya mereka melihat Eunjung yang dibekap mulut nya oleh seseorang yang tidak di kenal dengan berpakaian serba hitam dengan wajah yang tertutup dengan cadar hitam yang terlihat hanyalah rambut panjang blonde di ikat kuda, dia wanita! dan di sebelah kepala Eunjung terdapat sebuah pistol yang siap menembak Eunjung kapan saja.

Eunjung mencoba memberontak dari dekapan wanita di belakang nya tersebut tapi nihil wanita di belakang nya tersebut malah menekan keras dekapan di mulut Eunjung sehingga ia tak bisa melakulan apa-apa.

Hyerim melebarkan mata nya pikiran nya berkecamuk. Sedang kan Yuen terpaku begitu saja tetapi ia merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya dan memotret wanita bersama Eunjung itu beberapa kali, tanpa sepengetahuan dari wanita misterius tersebut.

Hyerim melangkah mencoba mendekati mereka yang berada di ambang pintu apartment nya, tetapi langkah nya terhenti saat wanita itu mengucapkan sesuatu, "jangan mendekat apabila kau ingin adik mu ini selamat!" Perintah wanita tersebut. Hyerim menuruti perkataan wanita itu karena memang ia tak ingin melihat adik nya terluka.

"Datang lah ke Gangnam sore besok jam 16.00 jika kau ingin melihat adik mu ini selamat! Semua alamat sudah ku letakkan di atas meja tersebut." Ujar wanita tersebut sambil menunjuk kertas dengan pistol nya terdapat di atas meja bekas Eunjung belajar tadi.

Hyerim menoleh kearah meja yang dimaksud wanita tersebut dan ia melihat kertas tersebut sama hal nya dengan Yuen yang juga melihat ke arah meja itu.

Hyerim kembali mengarahkan tatapan nya ke wanita dan adik nya tetapi ia sangat terkejut wanita dan adik nya sudah hilang dari lihatan nya. Hyerim semakin shock kepala nya sangat pusing dan lebih pusing lagi.

-O-

Pagi hari nya Hyerim bergegas menuju rumah Ny. Byun bibi nya. Setelah ia sampai di rumah besar milik Ny. Byun seorang ia menceritakan segala sesuatu yang terjadi tadi malam tak lupa tentang siapa yang membunuh orang tua nya.

Ny. Byun tak habis pikir mendengar cerita dari keponakan nya mengapa ada orang yang ingin menyakiti Eunjung?

Ny. Byun menyerahkan black box dengan ukuran sedang ia menyerahkan kotak tersebut kepada Hyerim. Melihat hal itu Hyerim mengkerutkan dahinya bingung.

Hyerim meraih black box tersebut ia membuka dengan perlahan disana Hyerim melihat pistol hitam ia semakin mengkerutkan dahinya ia melihat Ny. Byun dan ingin bertanya 'apa maksud nya?' Tetapi pertanyaan tersebut sudah digubris Ny. Byun terlebih dahulu tanpa Hyerim ucapkan.

"Itu adalah pistol dari Appa mu ia menitipkan itu sebelum lima hari kejadian yang menewaskan orang tua mu, Appa mu bilang serahkan pistol ini kepada mu hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Mungkin sudah saat nya Hyerim"

Hyerim mencoba mencerna kata-kata dari bibi nya, sekarang ia sudah mengerti dan ia berpamitan untuk pulang.

Hyerim berada di apartment nya. Ia memakai celana jeans hitam, T-shirt putih di balut _jacket_ _jeans_ hitam, serta boots hitam yang sangat cocok di kaki kecil nya. Tak lupa ia menaruh pistol nya ke dalam kantong yang terdapat di dalam _jacket_ _jeans_nya.

Di luar Yuen menekan bell apartment Hyerim Yuen memakai celana jeans biru, atasan sweater lengan panjang berwarna maroon, serta Shawl yang melingkar di leher nya. Tak lama Hyerim membuka pintu apartment dilihat nya Yuen yang berada di depan nya.

"Apa kau siap Yuen-ah"

"SANGAT"

"Mari kita selesaikan permainan ini!" Hyerim menyeringgai kecil.

-O-

Gangnam

Sebuah gedung besar di daerah Gangnam. Terlihat beberapa laki-laki bertubuh besar yang sangat sangar berjaga-jaga di gedung besar itu, bisa di perhatikan pengawalan cukup ketat di gedung itu.

Di dalam gedung itu terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengab rambut blonde nya sedang terburu-buru menghampiri seseorang baruh baya yang sedang tersandar di kursi besar.

Wanita itu memberi hormat kepada laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Ternyata kau sudah datang Jessica" ucap laki-laki itu.

"Ne, bos semua sudah saya jalankan dengan lancar saya perkirakan gadis itu akan datang ke gedung ini."

"Bagus, kerjamu sangat baik aku akan menghabisi gadis itu sama seperti aku menghabisi orang tua nya yang sangat aku benci. Karena orang tua nya aku selalu tersingkirkan. Ulah baik orang tua nya membuat semua orang memuji-muji nya dan itu sangat membuat ku muak. Dan gara-gara sikap orang tua nya ingin melindungi Jendral Kim II-Sung membuat ku semakin murka. Dan terlebih aku tahu bahwa Sehun mencintai gadis itu membuatku semakin susah untuk mendapatkan harta berlimpah dari Ibu Sehun karena gadis itu penghalang besar rencana ku." Kata-kata dari Oh Kyuwoo membuat Jessica melotot jadi ini alasan nya membawa adik dari gadis itu kesini hanya sebuah pancingan, pikir Jessica.

"Oh Sehun, kebetulan sekali marga kami sama aku sangat membenci anak itu. Anak itu berusaha menggagalkan rencana ku untuk menikahi Ibu nya yang sedang sekarat di rumah sakit saat ini. Selama menikah dengan Ibu nya ku lihat harta Ibunya memang sangat banyak dia memilik beberapa anak perusahaan dari Japan dan ia pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea dan sedikit lagi aku akan mendapatkan nya jika anak itu-Sehun- tidak macam-macam" lanjutnya

"Kau urus adik gadis itu dengan baik-baik Jessica!" Perintah Oh Kyuwoo dan dilaksanakan oleh Jessica.

Sehun bukan lah anak dari Oh Kyuwoo. Dan Sehun sangat membenci Oh Kyuwoo. Ibu nya terpaksa menikah dengan Oh Kyowoo karena Oh Kyuwoo sering mengancam Ibu Sehin akan keselamatan dari Sehun.

-O-

Hyerim dan Yuen sudah tiba di Gangnam dan mereka mencari alamat yang tertulis di kertas yang di berikan wanita yang sudah menculik Eunjung tadi malam.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang mereka berjalan menelusuri kota Gangnam yang lumayan ramai di lalui mobil berlalu-lalang.

Mereka meliantas ke gang besar yang sepi di daerah ini.

Kresek

Yuen mengidik ia merasa merinding. Di sini sangat sepi, di gang ini hampir tidak ada rumah yang di bangun. Dan hanya terdapat pohon-pohon besar.

"Hye kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Yuen. Tengah memeluk dirinya dengan tangan nya.

"Ne, aku mendegar nya. Ku rasa ada yang mengikuti kita." Ujar Hyerim dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

Di ujung sana mereka menemukan jalan yang bercabang. Hyerim memilih jalan arah kanan, sedang kan Yuen memilih jalan arah Kiri. Mereka sempat berdebat kecil dan akhirnya Hyerim mengalah ia mengikuti arah jalan yang di pilih oleh Yuen.

Tetapi seseorang mengagetkan mereka dengan suara siulan dari arah belakang, lalu mereka berbalik arah di mana suara itu berasal. Mata mereka melebar melihat nya dan jantung mereka merdetak sangat kencang.

Hyerim menoleh ke kiri di mana terdapaat Yuen. Hyerim menatap Yuen lekat seolah mengatakan kita-harus-waspada.

"Annyong Hyerim-ssi dan kau pasti Yuen? " ucap orang itu seraya melirik ke arah Yuen.

Mereka berdua menatap orang itu aneh. Beberapa kali mereka memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas orang itu. Karena amgin yang berhembus membuat rambut orang itu menutupi wajah nya.

"Kwon Yuri Imnida" ucap orang itu dengan mengulurkan tangan nya. Hyerim membalas uluran tangan nya dan sama hal nya dengan Yuen. Dan mereka tetap masih seperti orang linglung.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal bisa mengenal kami Yuri_-ssi_ bahkan kami tak pernah mengenalmu. " Tanya Yuen selidik.

"Eoh? ittu.. ittu.." Yuri menelan ludahnya ia mati kata. "Bagaimana ini" batin Yuri khawatir.

"Itu karena seseorang yang memberi tahu ku. Dan aku adalah orang baik jadi kalian tak harus was-was karenaku. " ucap Yuri tersenyum "aku akan membantu kalian dalam menemukan adikmu Hyerim_-ssi_ dan kalian jangan tanya lagi aku bisa tahu tentang hal itu". Lanjutnya yang memohon.

Hyerim dan Yuen percaya dengan kata-kata Yuri karena memang tujuan mereka ingin mencari Eunjung. Selagi ada orang yang ingin membantu kenapa tidak?.

"Kami percaya padamu." Ujar Hyerim.

"Dan Yuri_-ssi_ apa kau tahu alamat ini?. Kami harus datang tepat sore ini, karena dari tadi kami hanya berputar di daerah ini saja dan itu banyak membuang waktu kami." Pinta Hyerim.

"Dan sekarang sudah pukul 14.00 KST yang artinya aku dan Hyerim hanya mempunyai waktu 2 jam saja" ujar Yuen.

Yuri meraih kertas yang berisi alamat tersebut. "Aku tahu alamat ini mari ikuti aku."

Hyerim dan Yuen saling menoleh satu sama lain mereka tersenyum bersama yang sedang membuntuti Yuri dari belakang. "AKHIRNYA" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.

Mereka sampai di hutan. Yuen bingung mengapa Yuri membawa mereka ke sini.

"Yuri_-ssi_ kenapa kau membawa kami kehutan bukannya kau ingin membawa kami ke alamat yang berada di kertas tersebut?." Tanya Hyerim mulai waspada dengan Yuri.

Dari kantung _mantel_ nya Hyerim mengambil sebuah pistol dan mengarahkan pistol tersebut ke arah Yuri, sekarang perasaan Hyerim semakin tidak enak terhadap Yuri.

Yuri melotot melihat pistol yang mengarahkan kepada nya.

"Hyerim_-ssi_ sudah ku bilang aku orang baik-baik dan kau jangan curiga kepadaku. Aku membawa kalian ke sini karena aku ingin memberi tahu kalian tentang sesuatu. " jawab Yuri selembut mungkin agar Hyerim tak curiga kepada nya lagi.

Setelah mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan Yuri. Hyerim menurunkan perlahan pistol yang ia arahkan kepada Yuri. Hyerim mulai terbius dengan ucapan Yuri.

Yuri tersenyum miring karena Hyerim tidak mencurigai dia lagi.

"Yuen, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu" kata Yuri.

Yuen bingung seseorang ingin bertemu dengannya? Siapa? Batin Yuen menerka-nerka. Lalu Yuen berkata "Nugu?"

Yuri mengisaratkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian seseorang keluar dari balik Pohon besar.

"Yuen" ucap orang itu.

Yuen menoleh kepada orang itu.  
"B- baekhyun. " ucap Yuen tak percaya. Ia membelakkan matanya, membuka mulut nya lebar. Tak percaya? Pasti. Ajaib? Sangat. Mungkin kah itu dia? Maybe.

Hyerim pun menoleh dan ia sangat terkejut "Tidak mungkin" pikirnya.

"Yuen apa kau tahu? selama ini aku sangat merindukan mu. Ma'af aku sudah menyakitimu, aku meninggalkan mu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Yuen ia mendekap yuen dalam pelukan nya. Lama, terasa hangat. Pelukan ini yang sangat di rindukan Yuen.

Yuen menangis sejadi-jadi nya di dalam pelukan Baekhyun. ia tak kuasa menahan semua gejolak kerinduan nya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Saranghae Chagi" Ucap Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"Nado Saranghae Baekhyun_-ah_."

Yuri dan Hyerim saling bertatapan mereka melebarkan senyuman nya dan mereka -Yuri & Hyerim- berpelukan.

Mereka semua melepaskan pelukan mereka satu sama lain.  
Hyerim bertanya "Baekhyun bukan kah kau—" kata-kata Hyerim terpotong saat Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"Ne Hyerim aku tahu maksudmu". Kata Baekhyun.

"Saat itu aku memang kecelakan, sebuah mobil truck 12 ton menabrak mobil ku, saat itu mungkin aku sudah tak tertolong lagi jika tidak ada orang yang menyelamat kan ku. Park Chanyeol dan Yuri dia yang sudah menolong ku dari kecelakaan maut tersebut. Dan Oh Sehun dia yang membantu membiayai pengobatan di rumah sakit. Kau pasti tau kan Hyerim?." Senyum menggoda Baekhyun.

"Uhuk uhuk.." Hyerim tersedak sejadi-jadi nya. "Mana air mana air" tanya Hyerim berputar-putar di tepat di tempatnya.

"Itu minum saja pohon" sahut Baekhyun polos nya seraya menunjuk sebuah pohon.

"Ya! Baekhyun kau jangan bercanda masa pohon bisa di minum?." Protes kesal Hyerim kepada kakak sepupu nya itu.

"Aishhh kau ini, di dalam pohon juga terdapat air tau. Jika kau ingin air di hutan ini kau bisa tebang pohon itu, kau kan mahir mengunakan senjata tajam." Ucap Baekhyun kembali menggoda adik sepupunya dengan kata-kata ejekan 'mahir-menggunakan-senjata-tajam' yang jelas kata-kata itu sangan di benci Hyerim. Baekhyun selalu menggoda Hyerim entah mengapa. Meskipun Hyerim adik sepupunya tetapi Baekhyun menganggap Hyerim adik kandung nya sam dengan Eunjung.

Hyerim tak menanggapi ucapan sepupunya itu. Sedangkan Yuri dan Yuen hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan adik kakak sepupu itu.

Hyerim mengangkat tangan nya melihat jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan nya. "Omo. Jam 14.37 KST" kaget Hyerim. "Bagaimana ini bahkan kita belum sampai di tempat yang di maksud alamat tersebut" cemas Hyerim.

"Kita lewat jalan pintas saja." Ujar Yuri.

"Ayo ikuti aku" kata Yuri mereka semua mengikuti Yuri seraya berlari karena mereka menggejar waktu. Setelah mereka keluar dari hutan dan sekarang sudah tiba di kota ramai. Baekhyun mengajak mereka memakai mobil nya.

Di dalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam posisi Baekhyun menyetir, diaamping Baekhyun terdapat Yuen, dibelakang Baekhyun adalah Hyerim, dan di sebelah Hyerim terdapat Yuri.

Hyerim mulai cemas ia menggigit jari cempol nya. Yuri melihat Hyerim merasa iba. Yuri mencoba menenangkan Hyerim "semuanya akan baik-baik saja" kata Yuri seraya menepuk kan tangan nya di bahu Hyerim.

"Yuri, mianhae aku tadi sudah salah sangka denganmu." Kata Hyerim dengan menoleh ke Yuri.

"Tak usah di pikirkan aku tahu pikiran mu sedang tidak baik saat itu."

Srreeeetttttttt

Baekhyun mengerem gas nya secara paksa membuat manusia yang berada di dalam mobil itu kaget.

"Hei kenapa berhenti?." Tanya Hyerim cepat.

"Aku rasa mobil ban mobil ku bocor." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Hyerim semakin geram ini membuang waktu-waktu nya saja.

Hyerim turun dari mobil mewah itu di ikuti Yuri, Yuen, serta Baekhyun.

"Aigoooo... bagaimana ini, disini juga sepi hanya terdapat rumput-rumput,dan hewan Anjing. tidak ada yang membantu kita." Pasrah Yuri.

Hyerim mengkerutkan kening nya sedetik kemudian. "Bagaimana kalau Anjing tersebut kita suruh untuk memperbaiki ban mobil nya." Celoteh Hyerim polosnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Yuri, Baekhyun dan Yuen menatap Hyerim dengan tatapan horor. "Yaaaaaa! Hyeriiiimmmmm." Rutuk mereka bersamaan.

Hyerim menelan ludah melihat tatapan dari rekan-rekan nya tersebut yang menurutnya Sangat-mengerikan.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Kata nya Hyerim.

"Ini pasti perlu waktu." Kata Baekhyun. "Bagaimana Hyerim apa yang harua kita lakukan disini tidak terdapat satu pun mobil yang lewat" Timpal Yuen.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan dimana letak tempat yang di tunjukkan alamat tersebut?" Tanya Hyerim. Yuri menjawab. "Ini sangat jauh. Pertama kita lurus, jika ada tiga cabang jalan pilih lah jalan tengah, dan kau pasti melihat gedung yang sangat besar yang di jaga oleh banyak pengawal. Dan kau jangan menerobos pengawal tersebut meskipun kau sudah di suruh untuk datang ke tempat itu. Mungkin kau juga bisa di sandera. Jadi menurutku harus lewat jalan pintas. Apa kau tau maksud ku? " Jelas anggukan pasti dari Hyerim.

"Baik lah aku akan lari saja." Hyerim ingin berlalari tetapi Yuri menghentikan nya "Hyerim jika pakai alat _transportation_ memerlukan waktu 30 menit dari sini. Jika kau jalan—" Ucapan Yuri terhenti. "Jangan khawatir." Kata Hyerim meyakinkan. Dan mulai berlari dengan cepatnya.

"Hyerim berjuanglah kami akan menyusulmu." Teriak Yuen.

-O-

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai?." Tanya Chanyeol dengan Sehun gemas. Sedari tadi mereka tidak sampai-sampai juga.

"Sebentar lagi."

Flashback

**Seoul**-**Hospital**

"Sehun kau harus pergi ke Gangnam." Pinta ibu Sehun yang berbaring lemah di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"Kau harus bisa menjantuhkan Oh Kyuwoo. Dia sudah berbuat jahat dengan semua orang termasuk Hyerim." Lanjut Ibu Sehun.

Sehun membulatkan mata nya karena terdapat nama Hyerim yang di sebutkan oleh Ibu nya.

"Kau tak lupa kan dengan Hyerim? Bukan kah Sehun selalu menceritakan segala hal tentang Hyerim, dan Sehun bukan kah sangat menyukai Hyerim? " goda Ny. Oh membuat Sehun menahan malu.

"Aishh Eomma." Sehun berusaha meng-elak, tapi tidak bisa. Memang kebenaran nya ia selalu menceritakan segala hal tentang Hyerim dari awal mereka bertemu dua tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang.

Sehun sudah memutuskan hubungan nya dengan mantan Yeojachingu nya. Karena ia yang menghianati Sehun. Karena Sehun memergoki nya berciuman dengan sahabat nya. Xi Luhan. Tetapi sehun juga tidak sakit hati atau pun merasa kecewa. Karena memang Sehun tak menyukai bahkan tak mencintai Park Jiehi

Klek

"Annyong.." sapa Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Chanyeol" jawab Ny. Oh atau Ny. Heqin.

"Ne"

"Sehun. Chanyeol akan menemani mu ke Gangnam nanti." Kata Ny. Oh

"Baiklah kami akan pergi" jawab Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Chanyeol menunutup pintu kamar di mana Ny. Heqin di rawat. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Kapan kau kesini?. " Sehun heran bukan nya Chanyeol berada di Gangnam bersama Baekhyun dan Yuri.

"Ibu mu menyuruh ku kesini dan Yuri juga memaksa ku kesini." Jawab santai Chanyeol seraya masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sesungguhkan ada yang ingin ia katakan kepada ibu nya tapi ia lupa dan sekarang ia sudah terlanjur berada disini. Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa ia sampai lupa untuk bertanya "Kenapa Oh Kyuwoo menyakiti Lim Hyerim."

"Babo.. cepatlah!." Teriak Chanyeol yang berada di dalam mobil Sehun.

Flashback End

Chanyeol dan Sehun masih menuju perjalanan. Sekarang mereka memasuki area sepi hanya terdapat ilalang, pohon kering, dan di area sini sangat sepi.

"Hun berhenti! Lihatlah di sana ada Baekhyun & Yuri." Chanyeol melihat teman-teman nya. Yang memperbaiki ban yang bocor.

Sehun menoleh dan posisinya masih menyetir. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan mobil yang di perbaiki Baekhyun.

"Di sana bukan kah Yuen? Apa dia sudah tau jika Baekhyun selama ini masih hidup?"

"Ku rasa dia sudah mengetahui nya."

Drrtttt...drtt..

From: Mom

Sehun. Oh Kyuwoo adalah orang yang sudah membunuh orang tua Hyerim.

DEG

"Jadi..."

"Cepat kita turun Sehun!" Ajak Chanyeol.

.  
.

"Mwo? Hyerim berlari menuju ke gedung itu? Sendirian?." Kejut Sehun setelah mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun.  
Sehun terburu-buru masuk kemobil nya ia hendak menyusul Hyerim yang sudah 12 menit yang lalu berlari sendirian menuju Gedung tua. Dimana ayah tiri nya berada. Dan menurut Sehun itu sangat berbahaya.

Sehun sudah menuturkan kepada Yuen yang telah sepat salah paham terhadap nya. Yuen pikir ia -Sehun- adalah anak dari Oh Sehun. Dan ternyata hanya anak tiri.

Sehun masuk dan disusul oleh Chanyeol. Sehun menggas mobil nya dan cepat menyetir dengan cepat nya.

.  
.

Hyerim Pov

Aku lelah, sangat lelah. Ingin rasanya aku beristirahat. Tapi tidak waktu ku sangat sempit.

Aku berlari terus dan terus hingga akhirnya,

"Naiklah Hyerim!" Sehun? Aku melihat nya. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Tidak aku harus membenci nya karena ayah nya— "Oh Kyuwoo bukan Appa kandung ku. Dia sudah membuat eomma ku menderita selama ini, dia sudah menyakiti mu juga bukan?"

Aku tak salah dengar? Ternyata dia bukan Anak dari Oh Kyuwoo. Ingib rasa nya aku berloncat-loncat dan memeluknya. Aku bahagia sekarang.

"Aishhh kenapa melamun cepatlah masuk!" Siapa dia? Aku tak mengenalnya? Tetapi ia menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun. Mungkin ia sahabat Sehun.

-O-

Gedung yang usianya tak muda lagi dengan texture cat hijau tua dan abu-abu. Gedung inilah yang ku cari. Tetapi bayak sekali pengawal-pengawal dengan tubuh tegap dan gagah.

Aku melangkah kan kaki ku. Tetapi Sehun menarik tangan ku. Ku lihat wajah nya seolah mengatakan -jangan- coba-coba-masuk-ke-arah-itu-.

Dia menuntunku kesebuah tempat diikuti Chanyeol di belakang ku, namja bersuara bass itu. Aku mengenalnya karena di dalam perjalanan tadi ia sempat mengenalkan dirinya. Menurutku dia yang diceritakan Baekhyun tadi.

Kami berhenti. Sekarang yang ku rasakan udara sejuk yang sangat menenangkan. Di sini banyak terdapat serakan daun-daun. Ya kami berada di belakang Gedung itu. Yah, kurasa penjagaan di sini kurang begitu ketat.

Sehun menatap kearah aku dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. Ku lihat ia tersenyum tak wajar. Aneh sekali dia.

Sehun membelakangki kami. Chanyeol menoleh kearah ku ia berbisik kepadaku. "Aku curiga dengan nya." Aku terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Dan aku hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ini pegang lah." Sehun memerintahkan kami memegang ranting dengan daun yang sudah layu.

Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya _untuk_ _apa_ _kaumenyuruh_ _kami_ _memegang_ _ranting_ _ini._ Tetapi aku urungkan niat ku. Karena Chanyeol sudah mendahului ku.

Kata Sehun disini banyak terdapat orang-orang suruhan Oh Kyuwoo yang memantau dari atas jendela Gedung tersebut. Dan ranting ini guna nya untuk penyamaran saja.

_Tunggu...Oh_ _Kyowoo?_Aku mendelik. Kenapa Oh Kyuwoo. Sekarang aku ingin mencari adik ku bukan nya 'Oh Kyuwoo'.

"Oh Kyuwoo." Lirihku.

"Ini _Markas_ nya." Ucap Sehun. Ternyata ia mendengar gumaman ku.

Akh! Aku benar-benar semakin bingung.

Kesimpulan ku yang menculik Eunjung Mungkin orang suruhan Oh Kyuwoo. Tapi kenapa Oh Kyuwoo menculik adikku? Apa dia tidak puas sudah membunuh orangtuaku?.

Hyerim Pov end

AUTHOR POV

Mereka bertiga berjalan sedikit mengendap-endap dengan ranting yang mereka bawa.

Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Hyerim sudah berada tepat sekitar 200 M dari belakang gedung itu.

Terlihat Hyerim pasrah mengikuti mereka berdua, karena memang ia tidak tau-menau tentang Gedung ini.

"Kita akan masuk lewat saluran bawah tanah." Ucap Sehun mantap. Seraya membuka penutup besi bundar yang besar.

"Mwo? Saluran bawah tanah?. " Kata Chanyeol.

"Di sini akan banyak air. Ini akan membuat celana ku basah Oh Sehun! " lanjut Chanyeol dengan nada protes nya.

Hyerim terlihat khawatir jika terdapat air di dalam saluran bawah tanah tersebut, hal ini bisa membuat jalan nya terhambat. Hyerim menyempatkan diri nya untuk menengok kebawah, dimana Sehun sudah membuka penutup nya. Hyerim ingin bertanya kepada Sehun. Tetapi Sehun tengah berbincang dengan Chanyeol.

"Heiii! Lihatlah! Chanyeol. Di sini tidak terdapat Air sedikitpun." Ucap Hyerim agak berteriak.

Chanyeol menoleh dan berlarli kecil. Ia lihat memang tidak ada air di saluran itu.

"Hei. Ada Penyusup." Ucap seseorang tak di kenal.

Sehun langsung menarik tangan Hyerim dan turun melalui tangga kecil yang tersedia di saluran bawah tanah tersebut.

Dari bawah Hyerim dan Sehun menunggu Chanyeol untuk cepat turun mengikuti mereka. Tetapi Chanyeol masih terdiam di atas sana.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat lah turun!." Perintah Sehun dengan suara agak berbisik. Sehun yakin Chanyeol alan mendengarkan nya.

"Kalian duluan saja! Aku akan membereskan orang ini." Kata Chayeol yang menengok ke arah bawah. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

BUGHHH

Chanyeol memukul perut orang yang sempat memergoki mereka. Orang itu cepat bangkit dan ingin melemparkan pukulan. Tetapi Chanyeol cepat menepis dan membalas pukulan di punggung orang itu, bertubi-tubi.

Orang itu tersungkur di tanah dan tak bergeming lagi. "Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan Chanyeol, namja yang mencintai Kwon Yuri." Kata Chanyeol seraya berlalu. Dan bersiap-siap untuk turun ke saluran bawah tanah itu.

-O-

Sehun menyalakan senter. menerawang lubang besar ini. Hyerim tampak mengidik ngeri dengan hawa di dalan lubang bundar besar ini.

"Kau takut?." Tanya sehun dengan senyum menyeringgainya.

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak untuk apa aku takut di dalam sini. Lagipula di sini tidak ada penyihir voldemort tau!."  
Sehun terkekeh mendengar lontaran dari Hyerim. "Jika ada ular?." Tanya Sehun.

Hyerim menelan ludah nya. **Ular**? Pikirnya. Yang benar saja Hyerim sangat phobia dengan makhluk panjang yang berdesis itu. "Apa maksud-mu?." Tutur nya.

"Kau tak lihat?" Sehun menarik nafas nya. "Di samping mu, tepatnya 2 meter dari kaki mu."

Hyerim tercekat mendapati sebuah ular Boa tak jauh dari kakinya. Hyerim segera berlari kearah Sehun. Tepatnya di belakang tubuh Sehun. Hyerim meremas T- shirt putih milik Sehun.

"Lindungi aku dari ular Boa itu? Jebal Oh Sehun." Pinta Hyerim.

"Ada syaratnya." Sehun mematikan senter-nya. Alat penerang satu-satu nya di sini.

Hyerim mendelik ia menatap tajam Sehun yang ada di depan nya.

"Apa? Cepatlah katakan dan jauhkan Ular itu dari sini, aku sangat takut di sini sangatlah gelap."

"Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Mwo? Kau sudah gila." Hyerim terkejut dengan kata-kata Sehun yang sukses membuat jantung nya berdebar-debar 100 kali lebih kencang dari sebelum-nya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Katakan dan aku akan melindungi mu." Ucap Sehun. "selamanya" batin Sehun.

Hyerim tak punya pilihan lagi. Ia mati kata.

"**I** **love** **you** **Sehun**_**-ah**_." Lirih Hyerim dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Sehun dapat mendengar ucapan Hyerim dengan jelas. Sehun tersenyum puas karena nya. Sehun menyalakan senter nya kembali. Sehun membalikkan tubuh nya yang sekarang berhadapan sangat dekat dengan Hyerim.

"Ular-nya sudah hilang."

Hyerim menatap Sehun tak percaya benar kata Sehun Ular itu sudah hilang. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukan nya Sehun tak melakukan apa-apa tadi? Bahkan untuk mengusir ular sialan itu.

Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah bingung yang di pasang Hyerim saat ini. "Sudah lah semua akan baik-baik saja, selama kau berada di sampingku."

Sehun menarik Hyerim kedalam dekapan nya. Sangat erat. Sehun melepaskan pelukkan nya perlahan.

Sehun menatap intens Hyerim. Sehun membelai perlahan pipi mulus Hyerim. Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajah nya ke Hyerim perlahan tapi pasti. Sehun semakin memojokkan Hyerim. Hingga Hyerim berjalan mundur dan mundur. Hingga Hyerim rasakan tubuhnya terbentur dengan dinding saluran bawah tanah. Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajah nya. Hyerim melotot sekarang wajah nya dan Sehun hanya 10 CM saja. Hyerim dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun.

Hyerim tak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia mulai terjebak. Hyerim memejamkan matanya 'takut'. Sehun melihat raut wajah Hyerim yang Khawatir. Sehun mulai mendekat dan mendekat hingga akhir nya...

"Ehem.." Chanyeol berdehem. Membuat Sehun tersentak dan segera mengubah posisi nya. Hyerim membuka matanya dan menghela nafas syukurnya.

"Ini tidak yang seperti kau pikirkan Chanyeol." Ucap Sehun.

"Jika tidak lalu apa?." Chanyeol menaikkan satu alis nya. Menatap Sehun yang sedang kebingungan mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Tadi Sehun ingin meniupkan sesuatu di mataku." Hyerim angkat suara.

"Hmm.. aku tau kalian hanya beralasan saja. Baiklah aku akan duluan saja. Mianhae sudah mengganggu acara kalian." Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Hyerum yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Chanyeol tertawa di dalam hatinya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol." Ucap Sehun dan Hyerim hampir bersamaan.

-O-

"Oke, disini penjagaan sangat ketat. Kita harus bisa menerobos ini dengan mudah." Ucap Sehun

"Caranya?" Tanya Hyerim memperhatikan ruangan besar ini. Mereka bertiga bersembunyi di balik dinding sempit yang tidak dijamah oleh orang-orang di gedung ini.

"Chanyeol kau harus lewat kanan dan menjatuhkan pengawal-pengawal itu. Sedangkan aku akan ke kiri menerobos pintu yang sejak lama sangat aku curigai, mungkin di sana aku bisa menemukan Eunjung dan—oh Hyerim kau menerobos lurus di sana terdapat ruangan besar, penjagaan nya ketat dan kau harus berhati-hati."

"Tapi kenapa aku harus kesana aku kan ingin menyelamatkan Eunjung saja." Jawab Hyerim polosnya. Sehun memutar bola matanya. Gadis di depan nya ini tak mengerti apa yang di maksudkan nya?

"Bukan nya kau ingin membunuh OH KYUWOO ALIAS LEE SHI JAE."

"Mwo? Lee Shi Jae jadi 'Oh Kyuwoo' nama samarannya?."

"Ya. Dia selalu menggunakan nama samaranya. Yang aku tau ia sudah 15 kali ganti nama dan hanya 'Oh Kyuwoo' nama yang selalu ia pakai. Mungkin untuk menyamakan marga nya dengan ku. Dan aku tak tau apa motifnya. Sekarang ia sangat buronan dan ku harap kau bisa melumpuhkan nya bukan membunuh nya. Aku tak ingin kau mengotori tangan mu sendiri." Hyerim cengo sekarang ia merasa di permain nya dengan 'nama' bertahun-tahun ia mencari siapa yang membunuh orang tuanya. Dan sangat sulit mencari orang itu. Dan sekarang ia menemukan rahasia baru.

Tanpa basa basi mereka mengikuti arahan dari Sehun tadi. Chanyeol bersiap-siap dengan pistol coklat mainan nya yang berisi gelembung-gelembung. Sehun menggelengkan kepala melihat kekonyolan yang di buat Chanyeol di saat-saat gentir seperti ini.

Menurut Hyerim _Otak_ _Chanyeol_ _perlu_ _di_ _laundry_ .

-O-

Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai nya. Sesejali ia memukul orang yang ingin menghajar nya.

BUGHH

"Rasakan ini.!"

BUGHH

JANG

BRAKKK

Chanyeol melempar salah satu orang berusaha menghalangi nya.

-O-

Sehun menelusuri jalan lurus yang ia maksud di gedung ini. Dari belakang mata-mata mengawasi Sehun yang hendak membuka pintu ini. Orang itu berjalan menuju sehun dengan pisau digenggaman nya.

SET

Pisau itu hampir saja menusuk tubuh sehun. Untung nya ia sempat menepis. Sehun dengan cepat langsung melumpuhkan orang ini.

Sehun membuka pintu ini, nihil pintu nya tak dapat di buka. Terpaksa ia harus mendobrak nya..

"Ugh." Sehun berhasil menerobos pintu ini. Di lihat nya Eunjung duduk di kursi dengan mulut dibekap dengan kain. Kaki diikat. Dan tangan nya di ikat. Sehun berlari menghampi Eunjung yang mulai melemah.

"Eunjung, bertahan lah!" Sehun mencoba melepaskan ikatan di badan Eunjung.

"Berhenti mencampuri urusan ku anak kecil!." Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Ia lihat Jessica mengatahkan pistol ke arah nya.

Sehun tersenyum menyeringai. "Cih." Cibirnya.

Dengan satu gerakan Sehun mampu membuang pistol Jessica melepas dari tangan nya. Sehun dengan cepat merubah posisi. Sehun mengingat Jessica di kursi. Sehun meraih tubuh Eunjung ia menggendong Eunjung untuk segera keluar.

-O-

Hyerim berlari dengan cepat.

DORR

DORR

Beberapa kali Hyerim melepaskan tembakan nya ke arah orang yang melayangkan tembakan ke arah nya juga.

DORR

"Akh!" Hyerim terkena tembakan di lengan kanan nya. Darah keluar bercucuran di lengan nya.

DORR

Hyerim kembali menembak ke arah orang yang berhasil melayangkan tembakan nya ke lengan Hyerim.

Hyerim berlari. Tangan kiri nya menahan darah yang ingin keluar di lengan nya.

Clek

Hyerim tiba-tiba membuka pintu dengan mudah. Dilihat nya seseorang bersantai di kursi besar nya. Hyerim mengarahkan pistol nya ke arah orang itu.

Oh Kyuwoo terkejut mengetahui kedatangan Hyerim tiba-tiba. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Tidak ada persiapan sebelum nya. Oh Kyuwoo tak menyangka Hyerim bisa mudahnya menerobos markas nya dengan mudah.

"Are you ready?."

DORR

Hyerim melayangkan tembakan nya ke kaki kanan Oh Kyuwoo atau Lee Shi Jae. Sehingga laki-laki paruh baya itu tersungkur di lantai. Merintih kesakitan.

"Sakit?."

"..."

"Itu hanya sedikit rasa sakit ku alami saat ini. Seharusnya detik ini aku bisa membunuh mu dengan mudah. Tapi aku mengurung kan niat ku. " ucap Hyerim.

"Tak ku sangka semudah ini melumpuhkan mu Oh Kyuwoo. Pembunuh orang tua ku.! "

Laki-laki itu berusaha menggapai pistolnya tak jauh dari dirinya. Lee Shi Jae berhasil meraih pistolnya.

DORR

Oh Kyuwoo aka Lee Shi Jae menembak satu peluru nya ke arah Hyerim.

"Akhhhh!." Hyerim melotot melebarkan matanya selebar-lebar mungkin. Ia menjatuhkan pistol nya hingga berbunyi dentingan.

Hyerim membekap mulut nya dengan tangan kirinya.

Oh Kyuwoo terkejut ia benar-benar tak menyangka. "J- Jessica." Wanita itu terjatuh seraya memengang perutnya.

Bunyi sirine terdengar jelas di telinga Hyerim. Tak lama polisi mengepung gedung ini.

-O-

Hyerim berlari menuju ruangan rumah sakit. Di sana ia dapat melihat Yuri, Yuen dan Baekhyun. Hyerim menghampiri mereka dan masuk kekamar rawat dimana Eunjung di rawat. Hyerim memeluk Eunjung ia bahagia adik nya tak apa-apa.

Hyerim menghampiri Yuen ia ingin berterimakasih padanya. Karena nya polisi datang dengan cepat. Jika tidak kala itu Yuen tak mometret dengan ponsel nya maka polisi tak akan datang. Dan jika polisi tak datang maka Hyerim akan membunuh Lee Jae Hae saat itu juga. 

**Two months later**

"Eonni, Ireona! ppali!" Teriak Eunjung dengan suara nge-bass Dipukul-pukulnya kakak nya itu dengan bantal putih. Sedang Hyerim cuma diam tak bergeming.

"Eonni, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?"

"Sabtu" jawab enteng Hyerim ia merasa tak berdosa.

"Yak! Eonni hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Baekhyun dan Yuen."

Hyerim membelakkan mata nya "Mwo?" Hyerim turun dari tempat tidur nya. Ia meneput jidat nya.

Eunjung menggeleng kan kepalanya menatap punggung Eonninya yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Bahkan kau mulai amesia. Eonni "

-O-

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Aku merasa bahagia." Hyerim memeluk Yuen dan Baekhyun bergantian. Hyerim takjub menatap Yuen yang menurut nya err sexy menggunakan baju pengantin ini.

Sehun menarik tangan Hyerim tiba-tiba. "Hey! Kau mau membawaku kemana eoh?"

"..." Hyerim mendesis Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan nya.

Sehun dan Hyerim berhadapan dengan wanita paruh baya. Hyerim mengkerutkan kening nya.

"Lim Hyerim imnida." Hyering langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Omo... Hyerim memang sangat cantik.. benar kata Sehun kau memang cantik Hyerim."

"Hehe... " Hyerim hanya bisa terkekeh. Pipi nya mulai memerah mendengar pujian dari Ibu Sehun.

-O-

"Chanyeol ayo kesana. Kita harus membaur dengan orang-orang disana." Rengek Yuri terhadap Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Yuri merasa ingin berkumpul dengan orang-orang disini di hari pernikahan Baekhyun & Yuen.

"Aishhh.. tunggu dulu aku sedang asik membalas mention dari gadis-gadia yang cantik. " Yuri menatap Chanyeol geram. Ia menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan high heels nya.

"Auuu.." Chanyeol merintih kesakitan. Injakan gadis ini sangat kuat.

"Rasakan!" Rutuk Yuri seraya meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol menahan tangan Yuri.

"Wae?"

"Kau cemburu ya?"

"M-mwo?" Yuri membelakkan matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringgai.

Chu~~

Chanyeol membekap bibir nya dengan Yuri. Yuri meronta dengan keras. Hingga Chanyeol melepaskan nya.

"Kau ini sudah gila ya? Menciumku di depan umum seperti ini!"

"Lalu?." Chanyeol menaikkan satu alis nya. Yuri sebal dengan Chanyeol lantas ia meninggalkan Chanyeol."

-O-

"Ayo merapat-merapat." Ucap seorang. Photography.

"Oke bagus, Hana-tul-sit."  
Photo berhasil di abadikan. Di hari pernikahan Baekhyun dengan Yuen.

Hyerim merasa bahagia. Mendengar Yuri dan Chanyeol menjalin hunbungan sekitar 10 menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun dan Yuen menikah hari ini. Yuen sempat sedih karena ia du beritahu gege nya tak akan datang. Tapi ternyata Kris datang. Ia sengaja membohongi Yuen karena ia ingin memberi kejutan dengan Yuen.

Ny. Oh dinyatakan sudah sembuh total dari penyakit nya. Hingga sekarang beliau makin sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya.

Ny. Byun ia memutuskan untuk merawat Hyerim dan Eunjung di rumahnya. Karena Baekhyun akan tunggal serumah dengan Yuen. Maka dari itu Ny. Byun tidak ingin sendirian di rumah.

Hyerim lebih terkejut mendengar bahwa Eunjung di terima Training di SM Entertainment dengan rekor warga korea utara pertama yang akan debut tahun depan menjadi penyanyi solo.

Dan yang paling Hyerim kejutkan lagi adalah saat ini Sehun berjongkok di hadapan nya. Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari kantung jas nya.

Hyerim merasa sepuluh kali lebih gugup sekarang. "Apa yang Sehun lakukan kali ini? " batin nya.

Sehun mengarahkan cincin itu kepadanya. Semua tamu di sini menatap mereka. Ibu Sehun, Ibu Baekhyun, Kris, Yuen, Baekhyun, Yuri, Chanyeol, Eunjung, dan semua nya mengharap-harap aneh dengan apa yang ingin kan Sehun.

**"What do you want to marry me? if you want to live with me today and forever?"**

Hyerim menatap Sehun tak menyangka.

"Yes."

**END**

Makin kesini Fic nya makin gaje. Oke mian banyak Typo di mana-mana..


End file.
